User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2
User talk: /Archive1 Archives Did I archive a little too much? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:50, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Nope, that's fine. Thank you. =D Now I can do it for myself in the future. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Archive Template I'm thinking of making a template for archives. I'll work on it right now. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:23, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Done. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ooh, cool. I'll have to use that in the future. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Ur right ---- u now ur righ, mazeka was the orihinal list, hey have you seen the pics of the new mistika and vehicles in the bzp, toyfair???.......oh an mg is this were i write the messages????Toa Xairos 23:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and yes, to answer both of your questions. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) But their not all 70 dollars right?? Toa Xairos 21:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Rockoh T3 is $40, Jetrax T6 is $50, and Axalara T9 is $80, according to the ToyFair pics. Vultraz is $20, and I'm assuming Mazeka will also be $20, since he's also a Matoran on a vehicle. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Apparently i thought takanuva was 20 kuz he doesn't have anything to accompanie him, but is it true a matoan can go behind him???Toa Xairos 20:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Probably not, since he's a little big for that. I know the last few $30 sets have had partners, but the price of plastic is going up (thus the Mistika being $13 each) so it seems we get less of a set for the same amount of money. Takanuva looks great though--he's definitely worth it IMO. Of course, it could be that Mazeka has a really huge vehicle and he'll be $30, and Takanuva will be $20, but since Mazeka is a store-exclusive set, I somehow doubt it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) wow mistikas $13, apparently htey almost got the samee amount of pieces as the 5 dollar dekar and defilak. And yeah, takanuva is extremely huge. So mazeka is in he future only exclusive on legoshop@home, and what ever happen to icarax when will they release im on USA???Toa Xairos 19:21, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Icarax is on Toysrus.com now. Actually, I ordered him a few days ago and he came today. He's pretty awesome. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Trouble Excuse me Auserv, but some of the MAtoran pages have no headings and can't be edited. I don't know what to do so I was hoping someone Higher up would.Adamag29 23:04, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry I deleted your message--I don't know how that happened. Could you give me an example of a Matoran page that can't be edited? None of them should be protected, and if you aren't blocked (which I doubt you are), then there's no reason they shouldn't be editable. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I knew Wikia was acting weirdly lately. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::What I mean is that weird things have been happenning across Wikia lately like buttons disappearing for logged in users using Quartz skins on Wiis (me). MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Lucky Your lucky yougot icarax, if i would of known, i would of never bought the two exoforces, and did you order it on your own, no help at all???Toa Xairos :Actually it was my brother and my mom who ordered him. Technically I had nothing to do with it. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) You mean legodude? Also how old ar u, just askin???Toa Xairos 20:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Legodude isn't my brother. =P Actually this guy is. And I just turned 14 earlier this month. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ohh,Toa Tahkeh, i thought it was legodude, apparently im about to turn 16, i know u may not ask but yea. about the future sets, do u know y people raised the price for the mistikas???Toa Xairos 02:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The price was raised, I believe, because the price of plastic is rising and it costs Lego more for each piece. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Thats true, just like the matorans rite???But that wouldn't be right, u see dekar defilak thulox and morak were 5 dollars, and had close to the same ammount of pices as the mistika, hey, but its cool, do u think u will be able to order all the vehicles???Toa Xairos 20:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Wait, how do we know the piece count of the Mistika? What you said isn't entirely right either, because it costs less money to make, say, a 2-rod than a huge weapon like Brutaka's swords. Also, it's cheaper to reproduce an old piece than make a new one. Dekar, Defilak, Thulox and Morak had little to no new pieces that were mostly small, while the '08 Matoran were composed entirely of big, new pieces. The Mistika may have few pieces, but if they're mostly new and big, it could explain the price. Oh, and as for the vehicles, I probably won't get Rockoh or Axalara, because there's no point in buying the extra Lewa or Pohatu, IMO. I'll probably get Jetrax though for the new edition of Antroz. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) color is there a list of color codes somewhere? if there isn't then someone should make one so that anyone who wants to change the color of something would know what there doing. -Panakalego 16:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Not on Bioniclepedia, but look here. Does that help? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot = ) -Panakalego 21:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Any time. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Widget Problem I have found a solution to your widget problem. Switch to one of the new Monaco skins. I recently switched. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I have now done so, and they are working. Thanks! =D One thing though--the shoutbox widget's "Who's Online" feature doesn't seem to be working for me. No matter what, it always says "Guests: 0 Users: 0", no matter what wiki I'm on. Is this my problem, or is this another known problem? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Again, I have the same problem you do, so I guess it's another known problem =). It seems they fixed some things and made others worse... my widgets have been reset, meaning I got my toolbox widget back, and it saves them correctly now, but now I can only have 15 recent changes listed while I used to have 100 and the shoutbox always shows Guests 0 Users 0. They are probably going to fix this too, so we just have to wait....' •' Hammerise :::Ah well. I can wait. Who needs to know who's online anyway? =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:32, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It has been broken for a month. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Be nice I saw that mean message in the block reason. See Bioniclepedia:Community Portal. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :'Twas but a joke, MG. He moved Kazi's user and talk pages to "Stupit boy" and the edit summary was "Hahah", so I made him eat his words. But I won't do it anymore if it bothers you. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::You're giving him what he wants, attention. Daiku has a point. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC)